1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a printing apparatus with a cutter and an image printing and cutting method, and more particularly to a printing apparatus with a cutter and an image printing and cutting method for printing one or more images on recording paper in a desired size and layout and cutting the outer form of one or more printed images on the recording paper on which the images are printed.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 9-66636 discloses a conventional printing apparatus with a cutter, in which the outer form of a label is designated first, and then the size of characters to be printed, designation of a font for the characters, and the characters are entered. The printing apparatus prints the characters on recording paper in accordance with the entered data. Then, the printing apparatus moves the paper along the X-axis in accordance with the entered outer form of the label, and moves a single cutter edge along the Y-axis to cut the outer form of the label. The label can be cut into an arbitrary shape such as an oval, cloud, heart, and star.
In this printing apparatus, since the outer form of the label is designated first and the size of printed characters, the designation of the font and the characters are entered second, the size of printed characters, the designation of the font and the characters have to be entered according to the outer form of the label. For this reason, it is complicated to edit the label in order to acquire a desired label.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 9-226194 discloses another conventional printing apparatus with a cutter, in which an image to be printed is captured and displayed, and the image is edited for printing as the need arises. The designation of the cutting area and coordinates of the image controls one or more cutters, which cut the recording paper horizontally and vertically. Then, the printed image can be cut in the designated cutting area.
In this printing apparatus, the cutting area, etc. has to be designated for the captured image or the edited image obtained by editing the captured image. For this reason, it is complicated to edit the cutting method. The printing apparatus can cut the recording paper vertically and horizontally and cut the aligned images quickly, but it cannot cut the image into an arbitrary shape.